Like Brother, Like Brother?
by Lonely in the basement
Summary: In his teenaged years Tails has begun to act more and more like Sonic did when he was a teen. Just a bit more... out of control. But, Sonic has figured out a way to keep this out of control Fox in line.


Like Brother, Like Brother?

I can remember a time when Tails was a little kid.

He was a cute little thing. _If guys can say cute_. Adorable voice, fluffy fur, and a face that could get you wrapped around his little finger if you didn't have sunglasses on.

Smart kid too. _He gets it from me_. Could build an airplane that could get you to Beijing and back faster then it takes me to scarf down a chili dog then get gas from it. _Did I just call myself slow, or old?_

I remember it like it was yesterday. _But it wasn't yesterday! What happened to the other days_!? He would follow me everywhere I went, like my own escort of cuteness (1). _Am I starting to sound like I should be put on trial?_

But my point is that I will always love the Tails from those days, days spent saving the world from Eggman and teaching him important life skills. _Remember, when Amy asks "How do I look" you __have__ to __**look**__ at her __then__ say "Great"._ Heck I even love the Tails today, as much as I did before._ Maybe even more, but don't tell him that._

But the Tails today is in big trouble.

He's sitting right next to me, in principle what's-his-face's office, looking every bit like the smug teenager that didn't care that he got caught. All he cares about is if his buddy got the whole show on tape, and whether he could compress it down enough to send to him using yahoo. _What happened to just sticking a whoopee cushion under your teachers chair like they did in my day?_

"He and his friends purposely left me in that closet for three hours while they put on their rip off concert of the Backstreet Boys, and they short circuited the entire schools main frame."

_Explains why we're just sitting here in the dark listening to him yell at us. And letting his spit land on me._

"Little Miles, over here." He shot what was obviously a glare at Tails._ Honestly aren't Teachers supposed to be neutral and understanding?_ "Will be suspended for a full week."

Tails shifted in his seat. _That boy better not say something stupid, or I will kill him with my own two hands._

"That all ya got teach?" _He's dead._

Principle I-don't-care-what-his-name-is did something strange. All I could hear was his breathing. _Man, it's taking them a long time with that power grid._ Then he said very calmly:

"Get Out"

Tails wasted no time in standing up and heading to the door.

"Thank god, I thought you were going to go on forever." _Is what's-his-name growling?_

Sure enough I could hear growling when I bided him a good day, even when the door closed. Tails was already outside waiting for me to catch up. _Brave kid._

"Tails, there is no way to calculate how grounded you are."

Tails just shrugged. _Is he not taking me seriously?_

"Just walk fox. I'll deal with you when I get home in an hour."

"An hour? That's quick, what are all of the bad guys getting annoyed with your two-bit, fifty years ago comebacks and decide to find a hero that's with the times?" _Oh, he's just asking for it._

"You're just trying me, aren't you? I'm just going to spend this next hour going over all of the wonderful things I could do to you." I turn to face him.

And he's wearing The Grin.

That grin that only Tails can pull off. One that just screams "I know what you're thinking, years before you're thinking about thinking about it, and I've come up with a strategy to counteract the strategy that I know you will be thinking about."

That same grin that makes me want to shut him up in his room until he's as old as my grandfather.

"You know what Tails? I don't think it's going to take just an hour to figure out your punishment."_ That's right, best to scare him, out smart him._

Sure enough he wasn't grinning anymore.

_Knock him off balance with something he's never seen then go for the finishing blow._

"You know Tails, I realize that all of your machines may be for your education, but I may just have to get rid of some of them to teach you a lesson."

"You wouldn't"

"I might". _Oh yeah, he's sweating._ "Now, go home and we'll see."_ I should try this more often._

One hour later

_I guess I can't really get him for this, I never said that no one could follow him, now did I?_

Not far ahead of me, walking up the path to our house was a girl. She was a fairly pretty fox girl, nice long hair and looks like she knows how to dress without looking like a skank.

"Excuse me miss. You lost?"

She turned around to face me. _Light on the makeup. That's good._

"No sir, I just need to visit Tails. He's in all of my classes after lunch so I decided to bring him his homework.

"Oh that's very nice of you. I'll get him if he's in his room. He's grounded"

She giggled.

"I imagine he would be after that fiasco at the assembly. But I have to admit it was very entertaining."

"Watching a couple of guys trying to be the Backstreet Boy's in front of a green screen, thing doesn't sound like it'd be very entertaining to me."

"Oh they weren't dancing to the Backstreet Boys'; they were dancing to The Foo Fighters. They're one of my favorite bands. And they background screen they were projecting on was superb. The screen received the image without the use of a projection unit, it's very impressive. With the amount of work that needed, it's no wonder Tails wasn't on stage."

_Wow…_

_I can use this!_

_Obviously he was trying to impress her._

"I'm sure it was"

She went on to talk about her theories as to how they rigged it. Enough big words came out of her mouth to make me want to go out and buy a dictionary, or kill myself. My brain was so happy when we got home.

"Tails! I'm home. And you have a friend" I left the room so that Tails could get comfortable around our guest. And So I could find my secret weapon. _It's bound to be around here somewhere._

I managed to find my ultimate weapon under the foot of my bed. And when I made my way back to the kitchen, Tails and his friend was there. _What is it with teenagers and food?_ They were laughing about something or other that I don't care about and Tails had been a gentleman,_ for once_, and got her a drink.

"Hey Tails you'd never guess what I managed to find!"

Good, I have their attention.

"Your Baby Pictures!"

_Tails' Face = Kodak Moment_

"Maybe your friend would like to see?"

"I don't think she'd be inter-"

"I'd love to see! Baby's are so cute."

_I love revenge. Even more then I love chilidogs, beating Eggman, and playing my Dreamcast._

So I sat there, for an entire hour showing Emily every potty training, bathing, Halloween picture I have of Tails.I even shared some stories that I couldn't get on film. Like the time he thought that Amy's bra was a hat and proceeded to fly all around town showing it off before I found him.

She seemed to have a great time. I would've fed her dinner if she didn't have to baby sit her little brother that evening.

I walked her down the hill then turned back to face the inevitable.

"You're. The. Cruelest. Man. Ever." Tails looked like he wanted to kill someone. _I'd bet a pretty penny that it's me._

"Don't worry Tails that was your punishment."

"I'm going to get you back for that."

"I've got that story about you and that time at Knuckles birthday party."

"I HATE YOU!" Tails stomped back up to his room and shut the door.

"Love ya too."

(1) Yes I realize that's from FMA, but it was perfect for that instance. I couldn't pass up using it.


End file.
